darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Black demon
Black demons are large monsters that inhabit a few dungeons across RuneScape. They use Magic attacks that can hit up to 304 on a player, or up to 200 on a familiar, unless your summoning is higher than 50. They are stronger than their Greater demon cousins and are often assigned by Sumona, Duradel/Lapalok, Kuradal and Morvran as Slayer tasks. Black demons drop Infernal ashes as a 100% drop and are considered a good source for Crimson charms with more than a 40% drop rate for these charms. Because of their high combat level and relative ease to defeat, black demons are often killed for their Starved ancient effigy drops and slayer experience. Black demons originate on Infernus, where they were called Alyaroth, as the other demons seen in Gielinor do. They are part of the Avernic race, which were tribal and primitive, and slaves to whoever was ruling Infernus at the time. At the time of Palkeera's memory of the realm, they were enslaved by the cannibalistic Chthonians, who were unable to consume the Avernics for some reason. Among the Avernic demons, the Tsutsaroth were the dominant tribe, ruling over the Alyaroth and Byzroth in a brutal manner. Locations Black demons inhabit the following locations: * Al Kharid, near the Fire Altar, as part of the God Emissaries combat tasks * Brimhaven Dungeon, right before the iron and steel dragons, and with the bronze dragons. Area filled with wild dogs and three black demons, one in the bronze dragon room. Note the potentially aggressive wild dogs and the longer distance compared to the Taverley Dungeon location (with level 70 Agility). * The Chaos Tunnels, with four black demons * The Chaos Tunnels resource dungeon has eight black demons, requires 70 Dungeoneering * Underneath Edgeville, in the northern Wilderness section of the Edgeville Dungeon, directly below the Obelisk of Air. * The deeper half of Taverley Dungeon (requires dusty key or at least level 70 Agility.) Edgeville Dungeon This location is considered a convenient place to slay in relative peace as there are three spawns, enough to sustain one player. This can be used for high levels as players can easily bank in an empty world by filling their inventory up with items, then going to the ladder to the obelisk and use the Home teleport to the lodestone for relatively fast banking for the infernal ashes and other potentially decent drops. This area is in the Wilderness, and is commonly frequented by player killers. Brimhaven Dungeon This location is also good for fighting black demons - getting in and out is no threat but can be time consuming. A cannon can be used to defeat these demons, but it will also fire at the Wild dogs and even iron dragons if you're in the wrong spot. Karamja lodestone is right outside the dungeon, allowing for quick access. 875 coins are required for every entry - this fee is waived if you've earned Karamja gloves 3. Taverley Dungeon The nearest banks to Taverley Dungeon are the west Falador bank or Taverley bank, both of which are quite close to the dungeon. The black demons, however, are fairly deep within Taverley Dungeon. This makes for a fairly long journey unless a player has 70 Agility to use the shortcut to the blue dragons, or 80 Agility to use the shortcut to the poison spiders. A summer pie may be used to boost agility by 5. If the player does not have the Agility level required to use the shortcuts, a dusty key will be required to access the area. This spot can yield very good Slayer experience on tasks if using a cannon. The best option for banking is using the Taverley Lodestone, and running south to the bank. The Taverley bank is within sight of the dungeon entrance which can be right-clicked to enter from just outside the bank. Other options for fairly quick banking are to teleport to the Castle Wars bank chest and return using the balloon transport system or to Home Teleport to Falador and use the west Falador west agility shortcut. This area is usually not recommended due to the long distances involved for players without at least 65 Agility and also uses up an inventory space for the key needed. Chaos Tunnels The black demons in the Chaos Tunnels are located in the north-western section, in a room connected to the dust devils to the south, and earth warriors and bronze dragons to the west. The closest entrance to the black demons is the level 6 entrance into the gargoyle chamber. Players should be advised of the dangers involved in navigating the Chaos Tunnels before fighting here, including traversing through several areas with aggressive monsters, and outside, the risk of PKers. Players using Guthan's set can heal with them though care should be taken with care not to misclick on the portal to the bronze dragons. Players can also easily bank up infernal ashes by using the Home Teleport to Edgeville. This area isn't crowded usually. Players who die here by accident will respawn at Edgeville and it should take around 2–5 minutes to get back to your grave, depending on the chances of misfiring portals. A player with 70 Dungeoneering can use the Resource dungeon located in the black demon chamber, as it's less crowded. Chaos Tunnels resource dungeon Players need 70 Dungeoneering to access the Chaos Tunnels resource dungeon, which works well for meleers. There are eight black demons in here. Prayer is highly advised, as there are multiple demons in this area which can potentially deal more damage than you, unless you are using Soul Split to heal the damage taken. Note: One can use a Hoardstalker ring to access this location quickly. Strategy You should just wear the best range gear you possibly can; armour does have unique defences. Therefore the higher the level range armour you wear; the better defence will be towards magical monsters such as demons. Black demons have a very strong defence against melee weapons, as they are magic-based monsters. Drops 100% drops Charms Weapons Armour Herbs Runes Resources Other Rare drop table drops Universal drops Gallery Black demon.png Black demon2.png Black demon3.png Black demon4.png Black demon5.png Demon Flashmobs full.jpg|Concept art for the graphical update Trivia *Slayer Masters say that the Black demon is the strongest demon. This excludes exceptional demons such as the Jungle demon, Tormented demons, K'ril Tsutsaroth, Abyssal Demons and Nezikchened, which are all higher levelled and have higher max hits. *The animation of demons when idle was updated 5 July 2010. Previously, they didn't move their wings as much, and moved their tail more. *There was a graphics error with the transparency of the wings where if you looked closely when the wings were lined up with the body of the demon, you could see right through the solid body of the demon, through the wings. This has since been fixed. *Their sound effects were updated on 19 April 2010. *Black demons received a graphical update on the 29th January 2013. The graphics were shown in an earlier video, as seen here. In the video, the combat level of the demon appears to be at least 300 but this did not show up in the update. fi:Black demon nl:Black demon